He vuelto
by skipper7098
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si pudieras recordar algo muy importante en tu vida? Recordar cada detalle, cada sentimiento perdido. Recordar quién eres y devolverle la alegría a una persona que pensó no poder volver a verte.


Hola, es mi primer historia de Hetalia, así que les pido algo de paciencia. Terminé de ver Hetalia Axis Powers y lloré mucho con la muerte de Sacro Imperio Romano, y tomando en cuenta que leí otro fanfic sobre ellos, bastante conmovedor, debo decirlo, terminé obsesionada con esta parejita, así que decidí desquitarme escribiendo este one-shot, espero que les guste.

Nota 1: Hetalia no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya y anexos.

Nota 2:_ Recuerdos **Diálogos**_

* * *

-**¡DOITSU!**- gritaba un triste chico de pelo café al lado de un hombre rubio que estaba desangrándose, había sido herido tratando de proteger a su compañero de una bala que iba directamente hacia él.

_Minutos antes…_

_-**Doitsu, ¿quieres ir a comer pasta conmigo?**_

_-**No creo poder, Italia, debo terminar de hacer estos papeleos, además, es peligroso, un lunático acaba de escapar y dicen que es demasiado hostil.**_

_-**Está bien**- Ludwig alcanzó a ver una pequeña lágrima en los ojos de Veneciano, y suponía cual era la causa: no habían estado el suficiente tiempo juntos, últimamente se la pasaba en su estudio arreglando documentos y lo dejaba todo el día sólo. Al ver que Feliciano comenzaba a llorar en silencio tomó una decisión._

_-**Te propongo algo, dame unos minutos para limpiar un poco este desorden y mientras tanto puedes ir preparando algo de pasta que tengo guardada en la alacena y si quieres, después podemos jugar videojuegos. ¿Te parece?**_

_Italia dejo de llorar, sonrió y se fue a la cocina para hacer lo que le habían propuesto. Esto alegró a Alemania, la sonrisa de Italia, por alguna extraña razón, le daba una enorme tranquilidad y hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido. No entendía porque lo sentía, pero supuso que era algo normal. No pasaron mas que un par de minutos antes de que escucharan los gritos de Italia pidiendo ayuda. Alarmado, Ludwig corrió al lugar de donde provenían los gritos, lo que vio lo dejó completamente frío…_

_Era el demente que tenía acorralado a Veneciano, cuyas ropas estaban desgarradas y con un poco de sangre. Aquél lunático sostenía firmemente un cuchillo, dispuesto a clavarlo en el corazón de su compañero, tenía una mirada atemorizante, no parecía que hubiera un poco de cordura o misericordia en su retorcida mente. Se lanzó contra él y de un golpe lo mandó al piso desarmándolo. Aún asi, se levantó tomando de nuevo el arma blanca y lo miro a los ojos._

_-**Vaya, el gran Alemania, esto es todavía mejor.**_

_-**¿Qué es lo que quieres?**_

_-**Es algo simple, je je je, hay un nuevo país que está a punto de surgir, una poderosa nación que en poco tiempo se apoderará del mundo entero, pero para poder surgir, necesita un lugar de origen, ¿no?, ja ja ja, así que vine a deshacerme de un país tan débil como lo es Italia, así que no interfieras.**- diciendo eso, arremetió contra su presa, pero fue detenido por la espada de Alemania, quien lo desarmó de nuevo y lo estrelló contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente… o eso parecía._

_-**Italia, ¿estás bien?**_

_-**E-eso creo**- se levantó temblando y caminó hacia Alemania, ambos iban caminando para revisar las heridas de Veneciano, cuando se escuchó el sonido de una pistola que estaba siendo cargada, Ludwig volteó y antes de que esa persona, si así se le podía llamar, disparara, abrazó a Italia, recibiendo el impacto por él._

_-**Un país más, un país menos, qué más da, ya tengo un lugar donde comenzar mi impero, ja ja ja ja ja ja.**- tomó sus cosas y emprendió la huida._

Italia, en un intento de salvarlo cubrió su herida lo mejor que pudo para evitar que sangrara tanto y salió corriendo a la sala, tomó el teléfono y le marcó a su hermano Romano, a Japón, a Prusia… llamó a todos sus amigos para que le ayudaran a salvarlo. Lo llevaron a un hospital, había perdido bastante sangre, lo que ocasionó que Alemania quedara en coma.

-**Doctor, dígame que va a despertar, por favor. Dígame que se pondrá bien.**- Italia lloraba desconsoladamente.

-**La verdad… no creemos que vaya a despertar. Lo sentímos.**

Esto causó que el frágil corazón de Veneciano se rompiera por completo, sus piernas perdieron fuerzas por el estado de shock en el que estaba y sus rodillas chocaron contra el piso. Romano se hincó a su lado, verlo así le dolía bastante y más porque no creyó que volvería a verlo en ese estado, lo abrazó y comenzó a sobarle la cabeza suavemente. Pronto, comenzaron a escuchar los desgarradores sollozos de Italia, los corazones de todos se rompieron al verlo así de herido, la noticia lo afectó demasiado, al punto en que toda su personalidad cambió, ya no era el mismo Italia alegre de antes.

POV de Alemania

Lo último que recuerdo, son los ojos de Italia viéndome tristemente, llorando, como sus lágrimas caían sobre mi rostro mientras me subían a la camilla y me llevaban a urgencias. Ahora lo único que veo es un jardín lleno de flores, estoy al lado de un río y a lo lejos alcanzo a ver a un pequeño niño con un traje negro y una capa del mismo color. Comienzo a caminar hacia él, debo descubrir en qué lugar estoy y espero que me pueda ayudar.

-**Disculpa, ¿sabes qué lugar es este?**

-**Sí, es nuestra casa.**- esa contestación me desconcierta, obviamente esta no es mi casa, pero lo que veo a continuación me desconcierta a un más. Ese niño volteó a verme, es rubio, de ojos azules y con una expresión bastante seria… Es parecido a mí, solo que en pequeño.

-**Hola Alemania, me llamo Sacro Imperio Romano. Estaba esperando que me recordaras.**

-**Que… ¿Te recordara? Pero si no te conozco. Nunca te he visto.**

-**Ven conmigo, necesito enseñarte algo.**-Comienza a caminar hacia un enorme castillo, o eso parece, lo sigo de lejos, siempre cuidándome de que no sea una trampa. Se detiene a mitad del camino y se queda viendo fijamente hacia algo, Busco aquello que es mira con tanto interés y lo encuentro: a lo lejos está el con un traje blanco, junto con otros 2 niños, me acerco un poco más… INCREIBLE, ahí está Italia y también veo a Francia, ambos son muy pequeños. De repente llega un señor más grande, usando una capa roja y una armadura, toma a Italia y se lo lleva.

-**OYE, ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?** –camino hacia ese sujeto pero la pequeña mano del niño que me acompaña me detiene.

-**No lo vas a poder evitar, esto ya pasó. Imperio Romano se lo lleva a vivir con él.**

-**¿Esto ya pasó?, dime de una maldita vez en donde estoy.**

-**En tu memoria.**

-**¿En mi memoria?, ¿Cómo es eso posible?**

-**Pronto lo entenderás.**-Reanuda su camino hacia el castillo, no tengo otro remedio mas que ir tras él. Llegamos. Otro niño como él ingresa al castillo, camina por los pasillos, parece estar buscando a alguien, llega a una habitación donde parece que hay una persona.

-**_Estoy en casa…. ¿I-Italia está en mi casa?_ **–Me asomo a ver qué pasa, el pequeño le jala el moño del delantal a una pequeña, esta voltea… PERO SI ES ITALIA. Comienza a gritar en cuanto ve al chico.

_-_**_Lo lamento. Haré lo que sea, por favor, no me pegues_.**-Comienza a chillar Italia y el pequeño sale corriendo hacia otra habitación. En cuanto llega se sube a la cama, toma su almohada, se queda quieto un momento… se tira en la cama y comienza a reír tontamente mientras se revuelca.

-**Esto es verdaderamente raro… ¿Te gusta Italia?**

-**Nos gusta, ven.**

-**¿Eh?**- ¿Cómo sabe que…?

Caminamos hacia lo que parece la sala, llega Italia con un vestido lleno de color y con listones de colores. Se ve muy lindo.

-**_Mira, mira. Hungría-san me prestó esto._**

_-**¿Eh?, ¿porque te pusiste….?**_-El niño no puede terminar de hablar, se quedó sorprendido y sonrojado.

-**_Lo lamento._**

-**Qué lindo era Italia. ¿Por qué no puedo recordar esto?**

-**Aguanta un poco más. Hay que ir al jardín.**

Llegan al jardín, está Italia barriendo y Sacro Imperio Romano llega, parece muy serio.

-**_Hey… Italia._**

_-**S-Sacro Imperio Romano.-**_parece asustarse un poco**- E_-estoy haciendo la limpieza, así que…_**

_-**Italia**- _le extiende la mano-**_ ¿no te unirías a mí para volver a hacer el Imperio Romano? Juntos creemos la nación más poderosa del mundo._**

El viento sopla un poco más fuerte, este momento es intrigante, siento una pequeña opresión en mi pecho. Italia se aleja un poco y niega con la cabeza.

-**_¿Eh?-_ **El pequeño con capa se acerca algo enojado, pero también noto que está algo triste**-**_**¿Acaso quieres quedarte toda tu vida en un lugar así?, ¿No quieres volver a la época en la que el Imperio Romano era poderoso?**-_Italia comienza a llorar.

_-**Es que… el abuelo Roma era demasiado grande cuando desapareció… todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y cicatrices… se veía muy doloroso… no quiero verte de esa forma.**- _lo toma de la mano, por alguna razón comienzo a llorar un poco-** _No debes convertirte en el Imperio Romano… te quiero tal como eres… así que… por favor…_**

Sacro Imperio se suelta de su agarre y sale corriendo, parece muy dolido.

-**Entonces... ¿Italia pudo haber vuelto a crear el Imperio Romano?**

-**Exacto, pero si lo hubiera hecho… Tú no serías tú.**

Ahora estamos en la entrada, hay muchos carruajes, Sacro Imperio está viendo un cuadro de Italia durmiendo… se ve como un ángel… En eso llega Italia con una cubeta de agua.

_-**Oh, Sacro Imperio Romano, estás aquí… **_

_-**¿Eh?**-_Italia comienza a correr hacia él y este se alarma-**_ Detente, ¿Cómo me encontraste?, ¿Por qué cuando intento escapar me persigues y cuando yo te seguía tu salías corriendo?_**

_-**Sacro Imperio Romano…**_

_-**Mira… Debo decirte algo… La-lamento todo lo que te hice… esta es la despedida, así que no te preocupes.**_

_-**¿Qu-qué quieres decir?**_

-**_Sacro Imperio Romano, el carruaje está listo. Debemos irnos._**

_-**Entonces… cuídate, ¿Si? Nos vemos.**_

_-**En… ¿verdad te marchas?... No…No te vayas.** -_ Italia está llorando… En verdad parece dolerle que Sacro Imperio se vaya… ¿será que…?-**_Sacro Imperio Romano… _**

Voltea y nota que Italia le está entregándole sus panties (me basé en el manga).

_-**Toma, llévatelos y piensa en ellos como si fueran yo.**_

_-**¿Qué… qué estas…? Regalar tu ropa interior…. Significa que esto es una confesión…** -_¿Ropa Interior?-**_Gracias, acepto tus sentimientos… Dime… ¿Qué es lo que tu gente le da a las personas que quieren?_**

_-**Creo… que un beso.**_

_-**Ya veo… Desde el año 900… siempre te he amado…** -_ Sacro Imperio se acerca a él y le da un pequeño beso… al ver esto… mi corazón se acelera a sobremanera… es como si ya hubiera vivido esto antes… por primera vez… tengo demasiadas ganas de llorar…

_-**¿En verdad?**_

_-**Es verdad. No estoy mintiendo.**_

-**_Que felicidad.-_** Ambos se ven felices, creo que… esto es lo que llaman verdadero amor.

-**_Nos vemos Italia. En cuanto la batalla termine, definitivamente vendré a verte._**

_-**S-Si. ¡Te estaré esperando! ¡Prepararé muchos dulces para cuando regreses!**-_ Que hermosa despedida, quisiera que así se despidiera de mi a diario. Ahora que lo pienso… Veneciano hace dulces sin falta todos los días… Esto explica muchas cosas.-_**Y no te lastimes… o enfermes, ¿está bien? Nos encontraremos sin falta de nuevo, ¿Sí? ¡Sin falta de nuevo! ¿Está bien?**- _Aquél niño se voltea muy sonriente.

-_**No importa cuántos años pasen, siempre te amaré más que a nadie en este mundo.**- _Veo como se dirige a la batalla, verdaderamente inspirador.

-**¿Entonces te ha es…..?- ¿A dónde se ha ido?**

Pronto, todo comienza a desvanecerme a mí alrededor, el viento sopla demasiado fuerte, cierro mis ojos para evitar que el polvo entre a mis ojos, me siento algo mareado, como si estuviera dando muchas vueltas, es una sensación terrible. El viento deja de soplar, abro los ojos… Estoy en un campo de batalla, bajo mis pies hay sangre, el piso está cubierto por millones de cadáveres, huellas de cañones… esto es una verdadera masacre, creo que hay banderas francesas… me acerco a una tienda de campaña apenas iluminada, mi cabeza duele más a cada paso que doy… ¡NO PUEDE SER!

POV Normal

Italia se encontraba sentado a un lado de la camilla de Ludwig, tarareando una canción que acababa de inventar, acariciaba su cabeza con mucha delicadeza, viendo cada milímetro de su rostro, ahora tan apacible, tan calmado… Romano llega con pasta para que Veneciano coma, han pasado 3 días esperando algún milagro y en todo ese tiempo Feliciano apenas ha tocado bocado alguno, todos los días se sentaba en el mismo lugar, ahí mismo dormía, no se separaba de su compañero y si lo hacía, era por muy poco tiempo.

-**Hermano, te traje pasta, tal y como te gusta.**

-**No tengo hambre, gracias.- Lovino tomó una silla y se sentó con él.**

-**Veneciano, no puedes seguir así, debes superarlo.**

-**¡¿Y tú qué sabes?!**- Se levanta y tira la silla lleno de furia y dolor. Varias lágrimas recorren sus mejillas hasta que caen al piso.- **¡Ya perdí a nuestro abuelo, a una persona demasiado importante en mi vida, y ahora pierdo a mi mejor amigo, tú no sabes lo doloroso que es!**- solloza mientras golpea una pared con fuerza hasta que le duelen las manos y le sangran un poco. En cuanto siente que ya no puede más corre con su hermano y lo abraza fuertemente, esconde su rostro en su pecho y sigue llorando.

-**Sé que yo no he perdido a tantas personas como tú, pero comparto tu dolor, yo también me sentiría así estando en tu lugar. Por eso te admiro… y te tengo envidia. Haz demostrado ser fuerte hasta en los peores momentos y cuando te caes, te levantas con una sonrisa y sigues tu camino… Quisiera ser como tú.**- Se abrazan, compartiendo dolores, sentimientos encontrados, tristezas y sufrimientos.

POV de Alemania

Sacro Imperio está desvaneciéndose poco a poco, desaparece un poco más con cada segundo que pasa. Es inevitable. Mi cabeza duele todavía más, como si fuera a desmayarme. Varias personas con un gesto solemne están esperando a que desaparezca por completo, es el adiós del Sacro Imperio Romano. Este voltea hacia donde se encuentra el cuadro de Italia y una lágrima furtiva sale se sus ojos.

-**_Lo lamento Italia… No podré cumplir mi promesa… Cómo hubiera querido… Probar esos dulces que me prometiste…Quisiera verte una vez más… Y recordarte cuanto te amo…_ **-El pequeño queda inconsciente… el dolor en mi cabeza aumenta en el momento en que una cegadora luz sale del cuerpo de ese niño… se desintegra por completo, pero algo ocurre… en vez de desaparecer… vuelve a tomar forma… la luz se disipa y en donde se encontraba Sacro Imperio aparece un jovencito un poco más pequeño que Sacro Imperio, pero con ojos más claros y con rasgos más serios. Todos se sorprenden y al mismo tiempo celebran, pues ese imperio no había desaparecido por completo, se había transformado.

_-**¿Quiénes son ustedes?**-_ Ahora recuerdo… ese jovencito… soy yo.

-**_Somos tus nuevos soldados, estamos a tus órdenes._**

_-**Y… ¿Quién soy yo?**_

_-**Tu nombre es…**_

_-_**Alemania.-**Lo recuerdo todo...

POV Normal

-**Italia, ¿Vienes a mi casa?**

-**No, gracias Nihon. Me quedaré a cuidarlo.**- Kiku suspira pesadamente, al parecer no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

-**De acuerdo, vendré desde temprano para ver cómo estás. No te duermas tan tarde.**- Camina a la puerta y la cierra después de salir.

Italia acomoda su cabeza en una orilla de la camilla, cerca de la mano de Alemania, un par de lágrimas caen mojando las sábanas bajo él. Cómo quisiera poder ayudar a Alemania, se siente completamente inútil e indefenso, si pudiera hacer algo para salvarlo, aunque fuera dando su propia vida, lo haría sin dudar, haría cualquier cosa que le pidieran. Después de unos minutos queda profundamente y aproximadamente a la media noche un movimiento en la cama lo despierta. Voltea y ve a Ludwig tal y como había estado todos estos días, ¿A caso lo había soñado? Se levanta y se acuesta a su lado, intentando no moverlo demasiado.

-**Doitsu… lamento que esto haya pasado, en verdad… todo fue mi culpa. Debería ser más fuerte y menos torpe… Sólo te pido… Que no me dejes solo… Ya no quiero seguir sufriendo.**-Lo abraza muy fuerte y vuelve a llorar. De pronto siente como una mano le acaricia la espalda lentamente, se queda desconcertado mientras escucha una voz muy conocida.

-**Italia… tantos años de conocerme, ¿Y piensas que una simple bala va a poder conmigo?**

Italia se sobresalta, mira hacia arriba y sus ojos se iluminan. ¡ALEMANIA ESTABA DESPIERTO! Sintió cómo tomaba su rostro y le plantaba un pequeño beso en la frente, lo abrazaba y lo miraba a los ojos. Seguía sin poder creerlo.

-**Italia… dime una cosa, ¿Me quieres?**

-**Doitsu…** -Se sonrojó de una manera muy linda y asintió.

-**Entonces, ¿te gustaría que fuéramos más que amigos?**

Veneciano no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Será que el coma lo afectó? No era que no le agradara la idea, era algo que deseaba desde hace bastante tiempo, pero..

-**Lo… lamento, pero… no puedo aceptar.- **Se separó de él y se sentó a un lado, dejando desconcertado al ojiazul.**- Hice la promesa de esperar a alguien, y la cumpliré… aunque ya no pueda volver.**

Alemania no entendía a lo que se refería… hasta que recordó todo.

-**Eso me recuerda… desde que nos encontramos en la primer guerra mundial… no me has dado aquellos dulces que me prometiste hace tanto, estoy ansioso por probarlos.**

-**¿Eh?**

-**Sé que no lo has olvidado, a diario haces unos, pero te los terminas comiendo y no me das ninguno.**-Sonríe, esperando a que comprenda lo que le está queriendo decir. Feliciano intenta procesar todo lo que estaba pasando y le estaban diciendo.

-**¿Cómo sabes todo eso?**

-**Porque volví Italia. Cumplí lo que prometí, he vuelto a tu lado.**

-**Pero…. Francia nii-chan dijo… que habías muerto.**

-**No morí, solo "evolucioné", por así decirlo.**- Lo tomó de las manos y plantó un beso en ellas.- **Ahora que lo pienso, cuando éramos niños pensé que eras mujer.**-Dijo divertido.

-**¿Te molesta que sea hombre?**

-**Italia, eso no importa ya, solo importa que estamos juntos de nuevo. Italia…** -Lo acerca a su rostro y susurra –**Desde el año 900… siempre te he amado.**- y le da un beso parecido al que le dio hace tantos años atrás.

-**Doitsu… promete que no volveremos a separarnos nunca más.**

**-Lo juro. Por cierto…** -toma su saco y de él saca un pequeño bulto blanco.

-**Acaso son…**

-**Si**-Lo desdobla y se los muestra, el mismo regalo que Italia le dio para mostrarle sus sentimientos: unas pequeñas panties de color blanco.- **Cuando los encontré, no recordaba porque los tenía, pero algo no me permitía alejarme de ellos, desde ese entonces, los llevo siempre conmigo.**

-**Doitsu…**- Sube a la cama y lo abraza fuertemente, para ya no volver a dejarlo ir.

-**No importa cuántos años pasen, siempre te amaré más que a nadie en este mundo… Italia...**

-**Shinsei Roma…**

* * *

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Suplico que si no fue de su agrado, no dejen comentarios agresivos. Hasta pronto. PASTAAAAAAAA!


End file.
